A Different Kind of Welcome
by animallvr682
Summary: Kanda was rude to Allen the night he first climbed the cliff looking for the Dark Order headquarters. he decided he needed to apologize and give Allen a proper welcome! Kanda/Allen....Lemon Warning!


I DO NOT OWN D GRAY-MAN!

I have been working on this one for quite a while now. I've never gotten around to finishing it until tonight. As usual, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A Different Kind of Welcome

Allen had had a very weird day. He had had a lot of weird days, but today was weirder then most. First he climbed up a huge cliff to reach the Dark Order headquarters, then he was yelled at by a giant stone face and almost killed by an exorcist named Kanda. Then to make matters worse, Komui used this giant drill to fix his arm. And to top it all off, he met Hevlaska and had his innocence read by her. All in all it had been a very weird day.

Allen closed the door to the room he was given and leaned against it, sighing heavily. He was bone tired and his arm ached. All he wanted to do was sleep. He reluctantly forced himself away from his door and fell face down onto the bed. Dimly, he thought about being to tired to take off his boots and change his clothes. Sleep quickly sucked him under.

Groaning in annoyance, Allen slit his eyes open. He was still so tired, but something had woken him up. Allen flinched and rolled over when his golem jumped on his head again. "Stop, Timcampy. I'm trying to sleep." Allen rolled over to go back to sleep.

Then he heard it. Someone was moving around outside his door. He shifted his head to look at it. Someone was moving back and forth outside. Was someone looking for him? He was about to get up and see who it was when whoever it was walked away. Allen listened for a while but didn't hear whoever it was come back. He shrugged and rolled back onto his stomach and fell back to sleep.

Awake again. He thought distantly in his sleep deprived brain that if it was Timcampy again he was going to toss the golem out into the hallway so he could actually get some sleep. But it wasn't Timcampy. Someone was in his room. He could feel whoever it was kneeling beside his bed, breathing soft, movements slow. What was going on?

Allen moved to roll over when his body was pressed into the bed by someone laying on his back. He opened his eyes to see black hair falling over his shoulder into his face. A hand covered his mouth as he opened it to cry out. The body on his shifted and pressed him down harder.

"Don't scream. I didn't mean to scare you." That voice, he had heard it earlier that day. It was Kanda. What was Kanda doing in his room? What was Kanda doing touching him after saying he didn't let cursed people touch him?

The hand over his mouth slowly moved enough for him to speak. "Kanda? What are you doing in here? Is something wrong?"

Kanda pressed his face against the side of Allen's head and he could feel him smile against him. "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking that I owed you an apology for how I spoke to you earlier."

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired, Kanda. I accept your apology. Now please let me get some sleep." Allen tried to move and Kanda put his knees on either side of his hips and sat up, letting Allen roll over under him to look up at him. Allen blushed at the position it put Kanda in and avoided looking at his eyes. "You can leave now."

Kanda smiled at the blush creeping up Allen's face. "I don't want to leave. I have something much more fun in mind." He leaned over Allen and brushed his lips across his cheek. "You are the prettiest thing that has walked through these halls in a long time, Allen."

Allen felt himself blush harder. What the hell was going on? "K-Kanda. What are you doing?"

"Shh. No more talking." Kanda put his fingers around Allen's jaw and turned his head so he could brush the softest of kisses against Allen's lips. Allen shivered from that light touch and Kanda grinned before pressing his lips fully against Allen's, earning himself a soft moan.

Allen struggled under Kanda until he pulled back from the kiss, looking at him questioningly. "K-Kanda. While I appreciate the offer, I'm not attracted to men. I really think you should go."

"Really?" Kanda smirked and rolled his hips against Allen's. Allen gasped and shuddered, feeling Kanda's body hard and ready, pressing against his own growing erection from the unexpected attention Kanda was giving him. "Your body betrays your words." He leaned over to kiss the reluctant boy again but he turned his head to the side to avoid the kiss. Kanda pressed his lips to his neck instead, flicking his tongue over the smooth skin.

"Kanda, why are you doing this?" Allen shivered and whimpered softly when Kanda rolled his hips again.

"I find myself attracted to you. With how I treated you earlier, I feel I owe you a proper welcome." Kanda nipped lightly at Allen's neck, grinning at the moan of pleasure that Allen fought to keep from escaping. "You may say you are not attracted to men, but your body seems to enjoy what I am doing. Let me show you how good a man can make you feel." Kanda moved his hands up Allen's body and pulled off his tie. His fingers were delicate as then began to unbutton Allen's shirt.

"Kanda, I've never done anything like this before. I don't think I'm ready." Kanda pulled Allen's shirt from his pants and ran his hands up the bare skin of his body. Allen shivered and put his hands over Kanda's. "I don't even know you. I cant let you do this."

Kanda smiled softly down at him and turned his hands to grip Allen's. "My name is Kanda Yu. I am an exorcist. I live here when I am not out killing Akuma. What else do you need to know?" He lifted Allen's right hand to his face and sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the callused skin.

Allen watched in fascination as Kanda sucked on his fingers one by one. His breathing was getting faster, he could feel his pulse beating like a trapped thing in his throat. Kanda released his fingers and licked his wrist, locking his lips around the skin and sucking harshly. Allen whimpered softly from the sensation, feeling himself losing the battle. But he had to try one more time. "Kanda. I cant do this. Please, please go."

Kanda let go of his wrist with a wet popping sound and Allen looked to see a hickey on his wrist. "You don't want me to stop. You want this as much as I do." Kanda slithered down Allen's body until his head was even with his chest. He flicked his tongue quickly across Allen's right nipple. When the boy cried out and writhed under him, Kanda locked his lips around the nipple and drew it into his mouth.

Allen groaned and shivered. His hands ran up Kanda's arms and he pulled the tie out of his hair. Kanda rolled his eyes up to look at him as he ran his fingers through all that thick black hair. Kanda bit gently on the hard flesh in his mouth and Allen arched his back and moaned loudly. He released the nipple and began a slow path of lips and tongue down Allen's body until he reached his belt. Allen's breathing was coming in ragged pants and half stifled moans. Kanda rolled his eyes up again to watch Allen's face and he rubbed his cheek against the hard bulge in his pants. Allen's eyes fluttered shut and his body twitched roughly under Kanda. Kanda watched him closely as he stopped everything but the gentle brush of his cheek back and forth over that swollen flesh.

Allen shivered and looked down at him, his eyes struggling to focus. "Wh-why did you stop?" He wiggled his hips back and forth under Kanda's head, making him smile up at him.

"I thought you wanted me to stop." Kanda knew he had him now, but he couldn't help teasing him just a little while he was so worked up.

The faint blush over Allen's cheeks darkened as he turned his head and looked at the wall. "Please don't stop, Kanda. It feels so good."

Kanda rubbed his face harder against him, loving how his body writhed at his touch. He undid Allen's belt with his hands and then slid them under his body to grip his ass. Allen's muscles flexed under him and he looked back down to see Kanda watching him as he used his teeth to open Allen's pants. He gripped his hands in the material covering Allen's hips and pulled the pants down around his knees. Moving his body farther down the bed, he began unlacing Allen's boots. How he could sleep with them on, Kanda didn't know.

Allen was so focused on the feeling of Kanda's hands on his body, he jumped at the sound of his boots hitting the floor. He opened his eyes when Kanda grabbed his pants again and finished pulling them off of his body, tossing them on the floor in the general direction he tossed the boots. Glancing down, Allen swallowed hard at the look of pure lust in Kanda's eyes as they roamed his bare body. All he wore now were his shirt, unbuttoned and only covering his arms, and his white briefs. His erection was visibly straining at the thin material left covering it. Allen blushed and moved to cover himself, only to have his wrists captured in Kanda's strong hands and pulled over his head as Kanda moved back up his body.

Kanda pressed his body between Allen's legs until he opened them enough for his hips to fit between them. He smiled as Allen's face continued to flush under him. He pressed his lips softly to the boys and when Allen's mouth responded, kissing him back, he rolled his hips forward, rubbing his own erection, still trapped in his pants, against the one straining beneath him. Allen gasped, his eyes going wide at the friction. Kanda transferred both of Allen's wrists into his left hand as he moved his right down to Allen's waist. He brushed his fingers over the swollen flesh through the thin, white fabric. Allen moaned softly and arched his back, his hips coming up to meet Kanda's exploring hand. Kanda smiled again, pressing his lips back against Allen's to capture the moan. He eased his fingers under the top edge of Allen's briefs. He grinned against those lips as the boy reacted strongly to the tips of Kanda's fingers brushing the head of his shaft. He moaned loudly, arching his back and bucking his hips against Kanda's hand.

Kanda sat up, watching Allen's eyes flutter as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and pumped slowly. Allen started panting, and Kanda knew he was close to the edge. He eased his hand back out and Allen groaned in displeasure. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at Kanda, sitting on his knees between his legs and smiling down at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"You've really never done this before have you?"

Allen turned his head and looked away from Kanda. "I said that."

"You did, but I wasn't sure I believed you. You are to beautiful to have never had anyone touch you." Kanda lifted Allen's legs onto his shoulder and pulled his briefs off in one swift movement. He set his legs back down and pulled Allen into a sitting position to remove his shirt.

Allen curled his legs under him when Kanda sat back, having thrown the last of his clothing into the pile he made. "Are your clothes still on for a reason? Or did you just want to embarrass me by getting me worked up and naked before you leave?"

Kanda put his hand on Allen's chin and turned his head to face him. "I wouldn't do that to you. And they are still on because you haven't removed them yet." Kanda laid back on Allen's bed, one arm over his head. He stared up at the boy and could see the confusion and embarrassment of the situation playing over in his head through the look in his eyes. "It's alright, Allen." He took the boys hands and put them on his chest, moving his fingers through the motions of unfastening the top two buttons on his shirt. He removed his hands and Allen finished moving them down, pulling his shirt out of his pants as he reached the end.

Allen sat with his hands at the bottom of Kanda's shirt for a moment before lifting his eyes to the line of pale flesh he had revealed. He pulled the shirt open and let his eyes wander over the body under him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to touch him as he had been touched but he wasn't sure what Kanda liked. With what he had been doing, Allen knew Kanda was experienced and he didn't want to embarrass himself further then he already had.

Kanda took Allen's hands again. He could see the indecision and insecurity in the boys eyes. "Allen. Don't be afraid. You can touch me anywhere you want to. I want you to touch me."

Allen looked down again. "I don't know how."

"Touch me like I touched you." Kanda pulled the boy farther up his body and put his hands on his upper chest. "Don't think about it. Just do it."

Allen nodded and looked at where his hands were. When Kanda released them, he moved them down, the palms of his hands brushing lightly over Kanda's nipples. He looked up as Kanda shivered and moaned softly. His eyes were closed and his mouth slack. Allen kept his hands moving until they met the top of Kanda's pants. _Don't think. Just do it._ Allen leaned forward and captured one of Kanda's nipples in his mouth as his hands began working to open his pants.

Kanda hissed and arched his back as moist warmth latched onto his nipples, one after the other. His head was spinning. It felt so good. He moaned louder then he wanted to when teeth scraped his sensitive skin. Allen's hands fumbled with the zipper of his pants. They shook slightly, brushing against the bulge hidden beneath them. He was so nervous, so innocent.

Allen finally managed to get Kanda's pants open. He leaned back and tried to pull them off but they were too tight. Kanda grinned and lifted himself off the bed, hooking his fingers under the tight fabric and pulling them off his hips. Allen blushed again, but pulled them the rest of the way off. He looked up at Kanda once they were off and swallowed a gasp. Kanda had finished taking his shirt off while Allen was busy with his pants. The only thing on his body now was a very small piece of black fabric that was doing a very poor job of hiding the very large bulge under it.

Kanda watched Allen take in his body. He looked frozen in place. Impatient, Kanda hooked his thumbs in the sides of his underwear and slowly pulled them down to his knees. He watched as the boy's eyes went wide. He laid back down with the fabric around his knees and wasn't surprised when Allen reached up and pulled them down. Once they were off, he slowly moved between Kanda's legs until he was kneeling between his knees. He reached out and lightly ran the tips of his fingers over Kanda's length. Kanda shivered and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Allen slowly wrapped his hand around Kanda's length, stroking softly. Kanda let out a long, low grown at the feel of the boys soft hand wrapped around his hard flesh. He sat up and pulled Allen to him, capturing his lips with his own. He put his arms around the boys waist and pulled his knees up around his hips. Allen gasped in surprise at the sudden change in position, his gasp quickly turning into a moan as his erection rubbed against the front of Kanda's body.

Kanda slowly turned his body, laying Allen onto his back once more, his hips settling between the boys legs, their bodies pressed together. Kanda ate at Allen's mouth like he would devour the boy from his tongue down. Allen's body shook under him, his skin glowing in the candlelight under the light coating of sweat, both his own and Kanda's.

Kanda pulled his head back, looking into Allen's unfocused eyes. He touched Allen's lips, a stab of lust shooting through him as his tongue came out to lick his fingers. He slid his fingers into Allen's mouth, "Suck on them, get them nice and wet." Allen's eyes locked on his as his lips closed around the fingers in his mouth. His tongue worked up and down over Kanda's skin.

When he thought they were wet enough, Kanda removed his fingers from Allen's mouth and kissed him again as he moved his hand down between their bodies. "This might hurt at first, but I promise it will feel good." When Allen nodded, Kanda slowly slide one of his fingers inside of Allen. Allen winced and squirmed a bit, clearly uncomfortable. "Relax, Allen." Kanda kissed him again and Allen relaxed as he worked his finger in and out of his body, adding a second one when he felt he was ready for it. Allen moaned and his hips rocked up into Kanda's hand. His eyes were closed as Kanda worked his body open. Kanda watched him closely. His body was on fire with need as he watch the pleasure play over Allen's face. He added a third finger and Allen winced slightly. But after a few pumps of Kanda's fingers in and out of his body, he was relaxed again and enjoying it.

With Allen's body just about ready for him, Kanda wrapped his free hand around his own cock and started to spread the constant drip of precum down his length, getting it nice and slick. Allen groaned with displeasure and opened his eyes when Kanda pulled his fingers out. "Are you ready?"

Allen looked down his body to where Kanda was gently pressing the head of his cock to his opening. Allen swallowed and nodded. Kanda held himself up with his arms on either side of Allen's hips as he pushed. They both watched as Kanda's head pushed past the ring of tight muscle. Allen moan in a combination of pain and pleasure as Kanda stopped to let him get used to the size. Kanda's body shook over Allen's as he waited for the tightness around him to ease some. It didn't take long. Allen lifted his hips to let Kanda know he was ready and the movement pushed another inch of his cock inside the tight heat of Allen's body. Kanda kept gentle pressure moving his hips forward until his complete length was inside of Allen. Allen had kept his eyes on the joining the entire time. When Kanda's hips met his, he threw his head back and moaned loudly, gripping Kanda's shoulders with his hands.

"Do you want me to wait a moment for you to adjust? Or should I continue?" Kanda leaned to the side enough to scrape his teeth over Allen's right wrist.

"Don't stop." Allen shifted his hips until Kanda started slowly drawing out."

"Let me know if you want me to stop, or slow down. Or anything else." Allen nodded and Kanda sped up. When he was almost completely out, he pushed back in faster. Allen moaned and shivered. Kanda groaned as the vibration ran through his cock and up his spine. He drew out faster, thrust in again faster yet. He sped up his movements with each thrust until he had Allen bouncing under him with the sound of flesh slapping into flesh.

"Kanda. Don't stop. Oh God. So close. Please don't stop." Allen moved his hands from Kanda's shoulders to his hips and started moving up into Kanda's thrusts.

"Cum for me, Allen." Kanda wrapped a hand around Allen's cock and started to pump him hard and fast. Allen's fingers dug painfully into his hips as his back arched and he screamed as he shot his load up Kanda's chest. Kanda cried out with him a second later and thrust one last hard time into Allen. Kanda's entire body jerked as he came. His orgasm seemed to last forever as Allen rocked his hips to milk his cock of every last drop of cum. As the orgasm ebbed, Kanda pinned Allen's hips to the bed to make him stop moving. He pulled out slowly and looked down to watch the thick white fluid of his release run out of Allen's body. He closed his eyes and fell onto his side beside Allen.

"That was amazing." Allen shifted uncomfortably at the unfamiliar feeling of the think liquid moving between his legs. "I don't think I've ever felt that good in my life."

Kanda nodded and put an arm over his eyes. "Are you sure you've never done that before? I've never had anyone, especially a virgin milk my cock like that before."

"No. You're the first." Allen turned his head to look at Kanda. "Just how many people have you been with?"

Kanda laughed wickedly and dropped his arm to give Allen a playful look. "I'm the whore of the Order. Just ask anyone." Kanda sat up and slid off the bed.

"You aren't a whore, Kanda." Allen sat up and winced as even more of Kanda's cum leaked out of him. He vowed to take a shower. Soon.

"How would you know? You just met me." Kanda picked up a towel he left by the door and clean himself off. Allen watched him curiously as he began pulling his clothes back on.

"Whores fuck for money."

"Not all of them. Some do it for other reasons."

"And what is your reason?"

"That's private. Maybe you will find out someday. But today is not that day." Kanda finished dressing and threw the towel over his shoulder. "Welcome to the Order, Allen. I'm sure you will enjoy the time you spend here. And I will very much enjoy spending some of that time alone with you."

Allen could only watch as Kanda left the room, letting Timcampy why back into the room before he closed the door. The golem stared at him. "Stop looking at me like that." Allen threw a pillow at the annoying golden thing and went to his bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

Please leave me some reviews! And as posted in my other recent posts...I am currently taking story requests. If you have a favorite pairing you would like to see written in my style send me a private message and I will see what I can do for you!


End file.
